Broly (DBZ)
=Variations= Legendary Super Saiyan Skills *Gigantic Omega *Blaster Shell *Gigantic Slam *Super Guard *Gigantic Meteor *Blaster Meteor Z-Soul *My Ki is building... Overflowing... Villainous Skills *Rage Saucer *Bloody Sauce *Gigantic Slam *Darkness Mixer *Gigantic Meteor *Baked Sphere *Blaster Meteor =Appearances= Time Patrols Legendary Super Saiyan Saga *This chapter is exclusively based on this character. Parallel Quests 51. Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle *Broly is the only enemy in this Parallel Quest. 53. Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest *Broly is the only enemy in this Parallel Quest. 54. Saiyan Warriors *Broly is the last enemy in this Parallel Quest. 55. Power Berserkers *Broly appears when WARNING occurs. =Dialogue= Character Select *"Ha... Good! Anything else would be boring." *"My power is building... Overflowing...!" Combat *"Ha ha!" *"Have a present!" *"Leave me alone..." *"Haaa!" *"You done already?" *"Don't get in my way!" Matches *Start **"Here to die, worm?" **"Hahaha... Good! Anything else would be boring." **"Alright, step up. It's time for your execution!" *Win **"Hahahaha... I am a devil!" **"Did you think you could defeat me?" *Loss **"You won't get away with this!" **"KAKAROT!!" Skills *Blaster Shell S400_ERC_BRL - "Here's something special!" "Hahahaha!" *Gigantic Omega S402_GTO_BRL - "Hahahaha!" *Gigantic Meteor U400_GTM_BRL - "I'll put you out of your misery." Parallel Quests Encounters *General **BRL_ENC_0 - "An annoying piece of trash..." **BRL_ENC_1 - "I...shall...destroy everything!" **BRL_ENC_2 - "Ahhh... Ahhhhh!" *vs. Time Patrollers **Earthling BRL_ENC_TAE - "Little bugs came here to die..." **Saiyan BRL_ENC_TAS - "This is no place for you..." **Namekian BRL_ENC_TAN - "You...piece of trash..." **Frieza Race BRL_ENC_TAF - "This is where you die..." **Majin BRL_ENC_TAM - "Who...are you...?!" *vs. Super Warriors **Goku GOK.BRL_EMENC-1 - "I am going to bathe this place in your blood!" **Goku (Super Saiyan God) BRL.GOD_EMENC-0 - "Kakarot... What is that...? What is thaaaaaat?!" **Goku (GT) BRL.GKG_EMENC-0 - "Kakarot... Shrinking away and hiding won't work with me!" **Gohan (Adult) BRL.GHL_EMENC-0 - "Kakarot... Kakarot!" **Goten BRL.GTG_EMENC-0 - "Kakarot... Kakarot!" **Piccolo PIC.BRL_EMENC-1 - "Me, a monster? No. I am a devil!" **Krillin BRL.KLL_EMENC-0 - "I'll destroy that hairless child..." **Raditz RAD.BRL_EMENC-0 - "It's not...Kakarot! This is confusing!" **Vegeta VGT.BRL_EMENC_EP05-1 - "I am going to make you suffer!" **Vegeta VGT-SS2.BRL_EMENC-1 - "What's that form? You think you can defeat me?" **Frieza FRZ.BRL_EMENC-1 - "Hehehehe... Little one... What do you want with me?" **Trunks (Kid) TRS.BRL_EMENC-1 - "Die!!" **Gotenks GTX.BRL_EMENC-1 - "What? What...? Who are you?" **Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) BRL.GGT_EMENC-0 - "Kaka... rot?" **Bardock BDK.BRL_EMENC-1 - "Me, a monster? No. I am a devil!" Energy *80% **BRL_DML - "Now you've done it..." *50% **BRL_LDM_0 - "If you just let yourself be defeated, you wouldn't have to suffer!" **BRL_LDM_1 - "This attack is nothing!" *20% **BRL_LDL_0 - "Ugh... Kill... I'll kill you!" **BRL_LDL_1 - "What?! Impossible...!" *To Ally w/ 50% **BRL_PLD - "At this rate... You will die..." Knock Out *Defeated **BRL_MKO_0 - "No... Noooooo!!" **BRL_MKO_1 - "I won't die... I will kill you someday!" *To Player **As Enemy BRL_PKO - "Trash will always be trash..." **As Ally BRL_MPK - "Is that the best you can do... You bug..." Co-Op *Starting Mission BRL_STA - "Who wants to die...?" *Timer Warning BRL_TML - "There's no time... What are you doing?!" *KO Assist BRL_PEK - "You can fight..." Entrance *As Enemy **BRL_TEP_0 - "Hahahaha! I will kill you all!" **BRL_TEP_1 - "Anyone who wants to die, come attack me!" *As Master (Unused) **BRL_FTE_TMS - "Anyone who wants to die, come attack me!" Category:Super Warriors Category:Playable Category:Characters